


I Wonder When This Movie Will End

by IheartWestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartWestallen/pseuds/IheartWestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris head out to watch a movie...but desperate times happen to Barry Allen.





	I Wonder When This Movie Will End

 

Barry and Iris sat on thier couch. It was 8:08PM and they were extremely bored. Thier children, Nora and Matthew, were at Joe's house for the night. Barry and Iris finnaly could have "Mommy and Daddy" night.

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry. Wanna get something?" Barry asked. He was also pretty thirsty as well.

Iris smiled at him. "I was thinking I would cook some of Grandma Esther's noodles, if that's ok." She said.

Barry thought of a good idea. "Let's make some pizza. Together. How hard can it be?" Iris looked at him and tilted her head side to side a little. "It's hard...but not that hard." She told him.

He chuckled a little. "Well, I'm ready to take the challenge."

  
After making the pizza, and a little bit of sauce dripping on Barry's shirt, (it was red anyway it's ok..) Barry cleaned up the dishes and Iris dried.

"I'm so hungry I could eat this whole house." He said, he chuckled a bit. Iris smiled. "Oh don't worry, I hope the pizza is done before you do that."

After Barry's impatient stomach grumbles and Iris flipping the channel to see what was on, the food was ready. They began to eat the pizza.

Barry bit into it and smiled. "Either I'm really hungry or this is really good." Iris giggled and kissed his cheek. "Probably both honey."

After eating the pizza, (and Barry ordering 5 more pizzas from a pizza place because he was still hungry) Barry drunk a whole lot of water. "Geez...pizza can make you really thirsty." He looked at Iris. "What should we do now?"

Iris shrugged. "It's only 8:45, maybe we could see a movie or something." Barry perked up. "I heard Wonder Woman is good. Oliver's seen it and he reccomend it."

Iris nodded. "Well, let's go see it!"

Barry and Iris quickly changed from their PJ's and thew on their clothes. Barry and Iris drove to the theater. After ordering their tickets, they headed over to the snack stand.

"So...you want anything?" Barry asked.

"Hmmm....I will get a medium popcorn."

"Wanna share it?"

"Yeah. And I also want a medium Pepsi as well."

"You sure you don't want a slurpee?"

"Yea. Let's get slurpee's. Medium."

They grabbed their food and went into the movie theater. All the seats were taken in the front instead the ones in the back. Everyone was mostly in the front.

Barry sighed. "Back row it is I guess."

Iris nodded. "Yeah.."

They both sat down. (Barry would be thankful for sitting in the back. Trust me.)

The movie began. They both ate some popcorn and slurped at their slurpee's. "Whoa! Look at Diana fight! She is awesome!"

Iris smiled and looked at Barry. "Not as good as you." Barry smiled back and looked back to the movie. "But I gotta admit...she got some skill."

It went on like that. They talked once in a while about the movie, and ate their popcorn. By the middle of the movie, half of Barry's slurpee was gone. There was an amazing fight scene going on.

"Oh wow...look at them go!" Barry exclaimed. Then he realized. He had to go. "Are you serious...right now?"

Iris looked at him confused. "Barry? What's going on?"

He sighed. "I have to go. Right now! At this very moment! When they are fighting!"

Iris shook her head. "Can you hold it?"

Barry shrugged. "Well....I mean I don't have to go that bad.." They continued to watch the movie.

Ten minutes later Barry was starting to get desperate. He tapped his foot on the floor and changed his position a lot. The best fight scene was going on, the one against the "Big Bad". Iris noticed him fidgeting.

She looked at him concerned. "Barry...maybe you should go."

Barry shook his head. "Don't worry, I will go later." His tank could hold...but not for long.

Iris still looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure." He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa! That was crazy!"

Iris shook her head and looked back to the movie. She was enjoying the movie, but Barry and his bathroom urgency was worrying her a little. The last thing her husband needed was him to wet himself.

Later Barry's face went a little pale and his knee bobbed up and down. He gripped onto the handles of the chair and used every ounce of his muscles down there to hold it in..even though it was getting difficult to do so. He bit down on his lip and squirmed a little. It was getting pretty bad. A major fight scene was occurring, but this time with the REAL "Big Bad". Barry was starting to wonder how long he could last.

Iris looked at the movie to Barry. She saw how desperate he was. She was a little upset by him not choosing to get up and go. "Barry." She said.

He looked her and stopped biting his lip. "Y-yes?"

"You seriously need to go. I will tell you what happens ok?" She told him.

Barry shook his head. "I gotta see this. I will be fine...I swear."

Iris shook her head. "Alright....." She looked back to the movie.

After the major fight scene, Barry was really desperate now. He was squirming more and his hands were nearing to the middle of his pants. He groaned a little. This was a bad decision.

"Barry! If you have to go...just go!" She whispered to him harshly.

"It's al-lmost over....I can make it..." Barry said, more like telling himself that. He honestly didn't know if he would make it. The pressure in his abdomen was getting very bad. He was two seconds to unbuckling his pants to relive some pressure.

Finally the movie ended. Barry tapped his foot and got up quickly. "Hurry grab the food and let's go.." He said. He swung one of his legs back in forth while Iris quickly picked up the food. Without thinking he picked Iris up and raced her to the car.

He stood there crossing his legs and tapping one foot. "You drive."

Iris jumped into the car. "Why didn't you just go in the theater?" She asked. Barry got into the car and closed the door.

"Because the line...it was too long. Let's...go." He said. Since he was alone with Iris, he held himself while mumbling about his bad decision.

Iris drove and she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He had both hands down there and his face was in clear pain. He couldn't stop moving. It was kinda funny to watch but he was NOT going to have an accident in their car. She sped up a little.

Barry unbuckled his pants and was still holding himself. He was blushing because he had a feeling Iris was watching him now in a state like this. He had never had to go so bad in his life! He groaned a little. He thought (bad decision) about his relief when he would finally get home. That made him let go of some of the load a bit. It made a small wet spot in his pants.

"Ooh....hurry up Iris...." He cried, still holding onto himself desperately. "I-I think I'm gonna wet myself...ooh!"

"We are almost there honey!" She told him. She thought to herself...Barry should have raced them there. But if course he didn't know this was going to happen.

They finally arrived and Iris quickly parked the car. Barry groaned and pulled himself out. He straightens up a bit and ran Iris upstairs to their loft. He handed Iris the keys and he danced right there on the spot.

After some time (precious time and Barry's bigger wet spot) Iris finally unlocked the door. "Go!" She cried. Barry didn't have to argue as he raced into the bathroom not bothering to close the door. He finally let loose his enormous load in his bladder.

"Ahhhhhh.....so much better." He said. He sighed. After washing his hands he came out of there and walked out to Iris.

Iris looked in utter shock. "Barry...." She bit her lip to keep her from giggling.

"What?" He asked confused. She pointed down at his pants. Barry looked down to greet a semi large wet spot on his pants. He looked up and blushed.

Iris laughed. Barry laughed it off nervously and ran into the bathroom and got cleaned up. He came out with a fresh pair of pants.

Iris giggled still thinking about the whole situation. "I'm sorry Barr....it was just so awkward and funny!" She stopped giggling. Barry walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"To be honest....it was kinda funny." He admitted. Iris playfully punched his arm.

"Next time no slurpee's for you! You certainly couldn't handle it!" She said with a playful smile.

Barry smiled. "Yep....no more at the movies. That was...a bit painful." 


End file.
